Forbidden Love
by SincerelyShannan
Summary: An adventurous and romantic love story between a vampire and a werewolf. No people from Twilight, new characters.
1. Maryse

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna start writing two stories at once to keep myself busy and get my creative juices flowing. Please review and tell me what you think about this new story. :D**

**Sincerely, Shannan.**

The tempting, delicious scent wafted through my nostrils. I took in a deep breath, savoring the mouth-watering aroma, letting it linger on my taste buds. This was gonna be a delicious meal. I crouched down lower to the muddy, forested ground, and crept ahead. I felt a wet drip land on my eye lash and run down into my eye, and I slowly glanced up at the trees, taking note of the billowing rain clouds.

It's gonna storm soon, I can smell the fresh rain and feel the electricity in the air.

I returned my concentration to the hunt, scolding myself for getting off track so easily, something I tend to do. I continued creeping forward, allowing my knees and elbows to get muddy. The scent intensified, and got more mouthwatering by the minute.

It won't be enough to completely satisfy my needs, but it will be enough for me to last a week at least.

I was close enough to feel the slight radiation of heat coming off of the bulky bear. A lot of protein, a lot of blood, a lot of nutrition.

I've always enjoyed the taste of bear, it always had a more satisfying taste than the other animals, and tended to be more fulfilling.

The bear turned it's brown, furry head, and directed it's beady black eyes towards me. It opened it's nostrils and grunted, putting a paw forward and lifting it's head. It was time to make my move. I lunged forward, and bit into the thick flesh, drawing blood, immediately sending me into a frenzy.

* * *

"Maryse, get your translucent white ass over here!" My best friend Faith yelled to me. I sauntered over and she handed me a slender, tight fitting, black dress. It was short, very short, and low cut. Very low cut. I stuck out my tongue.

"Faith, you always pick out the dresses that show everything!"

"Well, you got the body so why not show it? Plus you wanna look good for Jesse your oh so sexy boyfriend at the Christmas party tonight, don't you? Now get in those dressing rooms and try that on!"

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed her and shuffled into the dressing rooms, trying on yet another dress today.

I slipped this one on over my head, and I had to admit, it looked pretty great. It fit nicely too, showing off my slender curves. I turned this way and that in the mirror, making sure every angle looked perfect. I then walked out and heard Faith cover her hand over her mouth and give a little gasp, and the corners of her mouth raised up in a toothy smile as she eyed the dress.

"Baby, you look gorgeous! I think we have a winner here!"

I couldn't help but flash my gleaming white teeth her way, it's the best thing I have since I can't blush.

I checked the price tag on the dress. $650. Faith always knew how to get the expensive dresses. We walk up to the checkout, dresses in hand. Hers almost exactly like mine, but a pretty green color that liked nice with her dark brown curly hair, and her bubbly green eyes.

I handed the cashier the money, and we walked out of the store, bags in hand. I opened the door to the drivers side in my black mercedes bends, and Faith got shotgun.

I just turned 16, and I just got my drivers license. Faith got hers a month ago, but her parents wouldn't trust her in getting her a car.

We took off down the highway in the small town of Forks, Washington. I moved here two years ago, when my parents were killed by reasons unknown to me. But all I know is that it was no accident, and they were murdered by someone, or something. If you didn't know by now, I'm a vampire named Maryse.

No one knows. Not my 17 year old jock of a boyfriend named Jesse, not my best friend Faith, no one. I live a life full of secrecy and lies, but I've gotten used to it.

_I can't wait for the Christmas party tonight. It's gonna be rocking. I hope Kyle will be there, I hope he'll notice me in my dress._

I didn't mean to snoop in on my friends thoughts, it just happens naturally. Also if you didn't know, I can read minds.

I concentrated on the road harder, even though it took no effort at all. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a hint of a black blur in the trees. I snapped my head in that direction, but all I caught a glimpse of was a furry tail disappearing into the thick forest.


	2. Elliot

**A/N: Hey! :D So I finally decided to make different points of views, for both Elliot and Maryse. Elliot being the wolf, Maryse being the vampire. Please enjoy!**

Elliot's POV:

The thud of my paws on the damp earth was pounding in my ears. I was panting, but I wasn't yet tired. I was running from the pain, from the hate.

It all started this morning when I was at school, the place I consider my personal hell. I wasn't the most popular, I never talked to everyone and I always sat alone. I could be the coolest guy in the school if I wanted to, but if anyone got close to me I'd just leave on go off on my own business. There was only girl I wanted to get to know, to get her to know me. Jasmine. She was a natural beauty, a rarity of nature, I would think. With her dark brunette locks and heart shaped face. Her beautifully shaped pink lips, and her lovely brown set eyes.

But there were problems. The first one, and most important, was that I was a loner and the last thing she'd do would associate her self with someone like me. Second, her boyfriend was the biggest, toughest jock in the school, and the most popular. Marshall. Not that I couldn't take him, because I definitely could, but she would never want anything to do with me if I did something to him.

I was in study hall, my favorite class because it's laid back and I do nothing the entire hour.

And just because I'm a loner, doesn't mean I'm not smart, because I've got straight A's.

I was rapping my pen on my desk to the rhythm of Monster by Skillet. Seemed to fit me perfectly.

I caught myself glancing at Jasmine... again. Why can't I just get over her? Out of my peripheral vision I notice Marshall staring at me. He then proceeds to get out of his seat and cross the room, right towards me. Great.

"Hey you, boy with the long black hair. Yeah, you. Stop staring at my girlfriend you homo. Do you need me to punch your face in or what?"

Alright, I've had it. I started shaking, but I knew I couldn't do anything here. I decided to mess with him. I started singing Boom I Fucked Your Boyfriend by Salt N Pepper, but I changed the words so it said:

_When I first saw your girl she was mighty fine, she had this nice ass body that would blow your mind. She wanted to sex me from my head to my toes. So I let her rub me down and I caressed her the right way. Boom I stuck it in._

A lot of people were staring at us now, and some were gasping because I looked up and noticed Marshall's face bright red like a tomato.

I glanced over at Jasmine, and she was _smiling, _at _me._ I smiled back, and Marshall looked over his shoulder. When he turned his head back around, the expression on his face almost scared me. It was of pure anger.

I knew he was gonna swing before he did it, so as he went to make his move I threw my head back and at the same time grabbing my huge text book and slugging him with it right in the face. He flew back, and toppled over a desk. I didn't think I hit him that hard, then again I do have inhuman strength. The teacher ran up to stop the fight, but Marshall was already back on his feet with blood all over his face. He appeared to have a bloody nose and cut lip.

He was on a rampage now, and he charged at me wildly, breaking right past the teacher with ease. He swung and I easily dodged it. I was really enjoying this.

He could see the look of excitement and happiness in my eyes, and it only made him happier. The corner of his lips curled up into a smirk, and I knew he had something in mind for me.

The teacher ran out of the room helplessly, looking for some help. Marshall took my distraction as an opportunity and hit my square in the jaw. There was a loud crack, and a scream in pain. I couldn't help it; I started laughing like a little kid.

Marshall broke his hand from hitting my rock hard jaw, and was now crying. Everyone in the class grew silent and gasped. The only noises you could hear was Marshall's sobbing and my uncontrollable laughter. Jasmine ran up and put her arm around him, which sent a twinge of jealousy coarse through me. She looked up at me, and gave me the dirtiest look. But having it come from her made it look more like a that's-funny-but-it-wasn't-nice kind of look, which made me laugh even harder. Soon the laughter caught on, and the whole class joined in.

Then, without warning or hesitation, Jasmine stepped up to me and slapped me, right across the face.

It hurt. It hurt.. so bad.

But not physically. I died inside. It felt like someone ripping my insides out, then sewing them back in and repeating the process. Everyone immediately grew silent again, and they all looked at me and their curious eyes bored into me, wondering what I'd do next.

The only thing I could do was run out the door before anyone saw the tears run down my face.

As soon as I get outside, I rushed as fast as I could to the thicket of trees by the school. I shape-shifted into wolf form, and ran. Ran as fast as I could.

And that's how I got where I am now.

I continued to run, somewhat close to the highway because the sound of the cars took my mind off of things just barely. After an hour of running, I was pretty much on auto pilot, and in some county I have never recognized before. I also noticed I got considerably close to the highway, and I went to veer off deeper into the woods until my eyes shifted over to a black mercedes bends. There was a pretty, normal looking girl in the passengers seat.

Then I looked over at the driver, and I almost tripped over my own two paws. I couldn't see her eyes perfectly, but just enough. They were a beautiful blue, and her face was that of a models. Her hair was past her shoulders and blonde, and it was beautiful. She glanced over at her friend and I got a full view of her amazingly crafted eyes.

This sensation flooded me, a sensation of need and love, a sensation I've never felt before. For some reason, this powerful need to protect this stranger overwhelmed me. Her head started to turn my way, and I quickly turned into the thicket, secretly following the car holding the beautiful girl.


End file.
